


Family

by NightOfTheLand



Series: Helping Hand [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha John Deacon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Roger Taylor, Family Feels, Fluff, Lend A Helping Hand Series, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: Slice of life in the Deacon-May household featuring cute Poppa Deacy and Daddy Brian and doting Uncle Roger.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! First one shot based on my Lend A Helping Hand fic. Read that first or you will most likely be confused! Hope you enjoy!

Brian smiled to himself contentedly as he watched his mate and their daughter playing in the backyard. Evelyn was currently chasing John around with a foam sword yelling about fighting the pirate king - Which John was obviously the pirate king based solely on his ill fitting pirate hat and overly ornate foam sword. The sound of their laughter washed over him and he sank further back in his chair, smoothing a hand over his already distended belly, making a face in sudden discomfort as one of the triplets put a foot on his bladder. 

He was only 29 weeks along but he was larger than he had been at 40 weeks with Evelyn and to say he was miserable would be an understatement. When he and John had decided to try for another they hadn’t meant three at once. But that’s what they were getting according the Dr. Michaels and the ultrasounds that had been done. Identical boys and a girl, triplets, and neither Brian nor John could believe it at first. And then he had started getting very large very fast and he could barely move around unaided at this point. 

Brian grunted in annoyed pain as another foot landed on his bladder and he braced himself on the arms of the chair to stand. Calloused hands grabbed his bicep and he jumped slightly before the familiar tangy smell of Roger met his nose. He had honestly forgotten the Beta had been sitting with him. 

“Okay?” Roger asked softly helping him to stand, letting the Omega lean in him as much as he needed to. 

He rubbed a hand over his belly and chuckled slightly. “Never better,” he groused gently, “But I’ll be excellent as soon as these hellspawn get here.” 

Roger gave him a blinding smile and steadied him as the Omega headed inside, his bladder screaming at him with each tiny foot (or fist) impacting it. “We can’t wait either,” the Beta cooed, walking with him, steadying hand never leaving Brian’s arm until they reached the bathroom. 

Brian gave his best friend a grateful smile as he waddled his way to the toilet. He would probably still be outside right now if Roger hadn't helped him, and he was eternally grateful for the Beta’s presence in his life. His smile turned to a grimace as a sharper kick landed on his left kidney and then another towards the front of his large belly and he rubbed a soothing hand over the bump hoping to get the triplets to calm down so he could pee in some peace. 

By the time he had finished his business and Roger had helped him back outside, Evelyn and John had collapsed into the grass in a heap of laugher, the beautiful princess having obviously slain the horrible pirate king. Identical sets of green eyes snapped to him as he settled back in his chair and he felt his heart flutter at the sight of his little girl and his mate both beaming at him. He opened his arms as wide as he could to catch a sprinting Evelyn as she launched herself at him shrieking with laughter as John chased her with his foam sword raised high. 

Evelyn collapsed in his arms, hiding as best she could from her Poppa, giggling and shaking from her mirth, and Brian pulled her as close as he could with his large belly in the way. “Did you get the pirate king, Eve?” He asked, pressing a kiss to the side of her head, nose burying in tangled curls. 

“Yeah!” She cheered, “Princess Eve wins!” 

The three men laughed as she hoisted her foam sword high and wiggles out of her Daddy’s hold, flouncing over to drop herself in her Uncle Roger’s lap. Brian watched her fondly as she begged the blonde to play because her Poppa was being boring. 

Beside him John huffed as he collapsed into the chair next to his. Brian reached out a hand and smiled at his mate when John laced their fingers together. “Okay, Love?” He asked softly. 

Bright eyes looked at him with a smile playing on thin lips. “I should be asking you that,” John teased, pushing himself up to lean over to smack a kiss to Brian’s lips. 

The Omega sighed happily into the all too brief kiss, before piling back, one hand on his belly the other wrapped up in John’s large hand, watching Roger and Evelyn chase each other around the yard, before Roger caught her and scooped her up, her laughter ringing through the air. And Brian has never felt more content in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it’s short but cute and I wanted to get it out. I have some thoughts about the triplets so let me know if you want to see their story or whatever. Another one shot coming soon!


End file.
